total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Heather and Katie
This article focuses on the interactions between Heather and Katie. Overview Despite Heather and Katie being on the same team in Total Drama Wild West, they have no interaction while on the same team due to Katie's wariness of Heather, causing her to isolate Heather due to being presumably afraid of her. Heather has little care for Katie and barely notices her too much. However, in Red Dead Mergiton when the two are randomly selected to team up and Heather does a performance that earns her and Katie the win, she is under the belief that Katie could be useful to helping her chances in the game. She asks Katie for an alliance, to which Katie happily accepts, believing her and Heather could be the best of friends. However, once Katie watches as Heather read out Sky's diary, she sees the antagonistic side of Heather show itself once again and reluctantly betrays Heather and votes her off along with everyone else. Heather has held a grudge against Katie ever since, evidenced by her fighting with Katie in Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions. When they both compete in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, even though they are on different teams throughout the game, Heather still shows her grudge towards Katie, while Katie isn't afraid of Heather, defending herself against Heather's insults and delivering strong ones back. Due to their huge rivalry and compulsive behaviors, both have been prone to acts of violence against each other on occasion. Heather has a much higher dislike for Katie once Katie pulls off Heather's hair to reveal a wig, proving to everyone that Heather is still bald, making Heather lash out at Katie angrily. Total Drama Wild West Red Dead Mergiton Heather must do a performance along with Katie, and it is a surprisingly sad one that wins both of them immunity. They cheer and thank each other for winning, and Heather also proposes an alliance to Katie that Katie accepts, although only for strategic purposes, as Heather later plans to eliminate Katie in the competition. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Katie doesn't appreciate Heather's insults towards Sky, thinking it is too mean of Heather, and betrays Heather by being one of the 5 votes for her. Heather is particularly mad at Katie for this, calling her a b****. Total Drama Around the World Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions It's revealed that Heather was so mad at Katie for eliminating her that she fought her in public, injuring both of them. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty After Heather insults Chris while falling out of the plane, Katie points out how it's mean for Heather to say that, but Heather tells her to shut up, while calling her a dork, reminding Katie that she eliminated her, and then slap fights Katie in the air. After Katie states that she was only playing the game, Heather mocks her for her immaturity, saying all she plays is hopscotch, before kicking Katie's leg, as she splashes into the water, confusing Katie as to why she'd kick her leg, pretending to be confused. After Katie asks who would kick her leg, Heather says someone who isn't braindead, like she will be when she's through with her. Both have slap marks on their face from slap fights, and Heather rubs these marks from her face. Angry at Heather for this, Katie later pushes her off the cliff, pretending it was an accident. Heather screams as she falls into the water. Swimming back to shore, Heather runs back up the cliff, telling Katie that she'll pay for that, while calling her loser. As Chris prepares to announce who the winner is, Katie repeatedly uses hashtag phrases, to which Heather tells Katie that she's too uncool to use that hashtag crap. The Returning Record Holders When she hears what the challenge is, Heather has high hopes, reminding her team that she won a sad skit with "that dweeb Katie" and they won it. Brawn Within a Beauty When Heather is called to the challenge, she limps, wondering how she can kick Katie if her legs hurt. Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs After Katie stupidly asks if Alejandro is on her team, Heather says that "Al" isn't on her team, and calls Katie a stupid twin. After Katie quits the challenge when she sees Heather's hair, it makes Heather groan at Katie and call her dweeb. Heather manages to be one of the five contestants remaining and endures the entire challenge. Heather cheers that she's won, and asks Katie to beat that, while calling her "Lametie". Contestants Meet Insanity Heather boos Katie when she earns a point for her team. Heather later says that this day sucks already because of Katie and Sky earning points. Heather is annoyed that Brawn have won, calling them the worst team as she hates "the twin and hag", referring to Katie and Sky respectively. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater When Katie asks Sadie if she wants to paint nails, Heather insultively tells Katie that her nails are too black and hairy. Katie yells back that Heather should shut up and shave, and the hair above her lip makes her look like a guy. Hearing that she is fighting Heather, Katie boasts that Heather is going down, to which Heather answers "In your dreams, Katy Sue". Katie argues back that at least she's not jealous of Alejandro, but Heather argues back that she is not jealous of him, noting that she's jealous that she's too tolerable, while sarcastically being jealous that she's not as annoying as Katie. Hearing that she and Scarlett must fight Katie and Sadie, Heather prepares her boxing gloves in anticipation, saying that this is going to be sweet. Heather believes that this will be an easy win, calling Katie and Sadie two idiots for the price of one, thinking that this is rich. Scarlett whispers to Heather that they should cost the challenge to get Lightning out, making Heather gasp in surprise. Although Heather calls it tempting to get rid of Lightning, she's encouraged to take down Katie and Sadie. As the fight begins, Katie tries to punch Heather but trips over herself and gets up. Heather punches Katie in the face, angrily noting that this is for eliminating their alliance last season. Heather then gets Katie in headlock so that she cannot move. Katie yells at Heather to let her go, but Heather declines with an "As if", laughing at Katie and saying she always knew Katie was a sucky fighter. Heather ends up beating Katie by punching her in the eye, saying that it's for the horses. She punches Katie a second time, calling it for the cows. She finishes by punching Katie a third and fourth time, calling it for the dancing cowboys. Heather gets so mad that she's lost the challenge that she throws a tooth at an unconscious Katie's face. You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! After Katie quits the challenge, Heather points out that this goes to show just how much of a coward Katie is. Blood's Downpour After Katie says that her and Sadie have been best friends ever since she was 3, Heather confusedly asks why they became best friends 3 years into life, and angrily asks what the "frick" those two "losers" were doing for the first three years beforehand. With Alejandro out of the challenge next, it's between Heather and Katie. Frightened, Heather grabs hold of Katie, yelling that it feels even worse. Katie angrily tells Heather to get off her and kicks her in the face, to which Heather kicks Katie's head and orders that she fall while calling her a loser. After Chris sets off a final explosive, it causes Katie's hands to slip and pull off a wig belonging to Heather. Heather screams from this as she falls to the water. Katie throws the wig downwards, making it quicker than Heather and asks her to go get it. Heather believes she has lost, and wishes that she didn't lose against Katie, as she could've lost against anyone but to lose to her makes Heather angrier. Although Heather cheers that she has won, Katie laughs that at least her team isn't bald. Heather beats up Katie for her actions, saying that first her tooth went and now her hair, calling the two "dumb" twins as stupid as each other, adding that she hates her life. Katie doesn't mind if she goes or not, believing that even if she doesn't go, Heather will make her life a living hell. Greet It and Weep Katie attempts to enter the spa hotel, but Heather yells at her to get out while calling her a twerp and pushes Katie out. Chris complains to Heather that if she continues her atittude, he will kick her out of the game, telling her that the interns and production have been complaining about her antics, making Katie ask if Heather can be kicked out now. Katie overhears Heather asking Sadie to vote for Lightning due to standing next to Sadie, and says that she will vote Lightning as long as Heather votes him, while calling her baldy. In anger, Heather jumps at Katie to fight her but is held back by Cameron and Tyler, yelling at them to let her at Katie. Hearing Cameron, Tyler, Sadie and Katie panic about Sky being missing, Heather asks them to calm down, believing that it is obviously one of the lame host's tricks. Katie and Tyler get mad at Heather for not caring too much about Sky's dissapearance, with Katie wanting Heather dead. Tyler agrees to Heather's proposal of voting Lightning and shakes her hand, but warns her that she better not be mean to anyone, especially Cameron or Katie. Heather agrees with a "Suuuure" but winks in the confessional. Heather grabs Katie later and whispers that she'll let her insult her all day and not say anything back if Katie votes Lightning. Katie asks what the fun is in that, to which Heather replies that it means she won't be insulting Katie. They're Jumping Around Like Kangaroos Heather gets up sharing a room with Katie and Sadie. She grabs a wig from her pillow, and it is her long ponytail wig. She looks at Katie and Sadie holding in laughter, and threatens them that they never saw this. In the confessional, she complains that she went from a mansion to a cabin with both of them, whining that she has standards. Katie offers Heather an alliance with her and Sadie, to which Heather says "Suuure", and although she stutters, she smiles. In the confessional, Heather calls Katie deluded, wondering why her sister wants her to stay, adding that she can tell by "fattie's tubby grin". After hearing that Sadie, Katie, Cameron, and Alejandro can eat, Heather gets mad and confused, saying that they were the ones who won the section of the challenge, not believing that those four deserve to eat. After winning immunity and knowing that she is safe, an idea formulates in Heather's mind, as she sees Katie happy that she has allies, so Heather gets everyone's attention by calling all of them. Heather fakes being sad to get people to vote Katie, saying that she was trying to form an alliance with her, and believes she'll betray her again, pretending to cry, and thinks that Katie will betray her and is out to get her. Heather whispers to Sadie that she's spared her from any votes, seeing potential in Sadie. Tyler replies to Heather that everything will be fine. Katie remarks in a sarcastic tone that forming an alliance means she wants her out, calling it "great logic", but Heather simply answers that it's happened before, and cries loudly. After Katie is eliminated, Heather waves slowly to Katie, saying a long goodbye, telling Katie that she won't be missed, not even from her sister. Samey tells Katie that she doesn't really deserve to be here, making Heather say "That's my girl!" to Samey's insult. She pats Samey on the back and doesn't notice her uncomfortable face. Heather tells Katie that it is sweet revenge, and winks at her. Heather calls Sadie truly sick for voting off family members, and shockingly gives Sadie a high-five for her disgusting actions. Go Big or Go Home Katie and Lightning talk about how Heather does not deserve to win, and both agree that they will not vote for her or Sadie to win. Heather notes in the confessional that all is right in the camp, saying that a loser is gone and she has more losers to flick off, referring to Katie. Trivia *They were both eliminated in the sixth episode of a season. **Heather in Total Drama All-Stars and Katie in Total Drama Island. **Coincidentally, these are both their lowest ranking seasons. **Coincidentally, both of these seasons take place on an island. **Coincidentally, the person in the bottom two with both of these people are contestants with notable personality similarities with the person eliminated, being Alejandro and Sadie respectively. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Conflicts Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions